An Easter Affair
by Cats070911
Summary: Tommy is bored, or that's his excuse when he turns up on Barbara's doorstep on the Thursday before Easter. A visit turns to lunch, then a date for Good Friday... Will he end up staying permanently? A fluffy little piece of nonsense to sweeten Easter.
1. Thursday

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply. Pure fluff for your Easter. And this was written before I read Tess's latest, so any similarities are purely co-incidental.

* * *

 **THURSDAY**

Tommy glanced out of his window. Snow was still falling, and the wind was unrelenting. He sighed and refocused on his pile of papers. Within ten minutes he had stopped again. His heart was not in it. He picked up his mobile and spun it between his fingers. He sighed. He knew he would dial the number.

"Havers."

He smiled as her familiar brusqueness. "Lynley," he said with a chuckle.

"Case?"

She certainly was not wasting any words today. "No."

"So...?" Tommy did not answer so Barbara continued, "how can I help you, Sir?"

"I thought maybe this afternoon you might like to do something. We could go to the Zoo perhaps?"

"The Zoo? I suppose the sun is shining on the privileged of Belgravia, but here we're under an inch of snow. Why do you want to go to the zoo in this weather? Actually, why do you want to go at all?"

At least his suggestion had prompted more than a 'no'. "Because I'm bored."

"And what am I, Sir? Your babysitter?"

"No. I thought you might enjoy it," he protested.

"And what am I? Five? Don't you have a young relative you can show the nice elephants to?"

"No." Tommy heard Barbara sigh. It made him smile thinking of her rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Would you like to come over here then?" he asked.

"What, like a play date?"

Tommy laughed. "Something like that."

"Invite the peasant to keep the rich kid entertained."

"No. It's not like that."

"Then you come here and help with my housework."

Tommy frowned. "Ahh..."

"Thought so. Go watch a movie or read a book. We've got six glorious days off. You can't be bored on the morning of Day 1. Now, I should get back to my vacuuming."

"Well, if you change your mind."

"If I suddenly have an irresistible urge to visit the meerkats, you'll be the first person I call. Now goodbye."

"Dinner maybe?" he quickly said before she could ring off.

"Do you ever give up?"

"No."

Barbara made a noise halfway between a sigh and a groan. "I'm going to hang up now."

Tommy knew from her tone that she meant it. "We'll talk later then."

"Yeah, righto. See ya." There was a pause. "Ring me later if you're still bored." The line went dead.

Tommy put his phone in his pocket and smiled. Even irritable she was funny and rather endearing. He grabbed his jacket and keys and headed for the door. Just before he closed the door, he dashed back to his utility room and opened a cupboard. A little housework would not hurt him.

* * *

"Sir?" Barbara had been joking, but now her boss was standing on her doorstep holding an orange lambswool feather duster as if it were a rose he was giving her. She shook her head.

"I can dust," he announced.

Barbara tried not to laugh. He looked earnest, but she would wager he had never dusted anything in his life. "Good to know. Now you're here, you had better come in," Barbara said as she stood aside to let him pass. "Every earl should know how to dust. All that armour in the galleries and polo trophies don't dust themselves."

Tommy grinned at her. It was unnerving. "That's why any earl worth his salt pays a cleaner."

"Argh!" Barbara took his coat. She stroked it softly before hanging it over hers on the hook by the door. "Coffee?" He shrugged. She lowered her eyes in a 'don't mess me about' way. "I'm about to make one."

"Then, yes, thank you. I would like a coffee."

"Were you really that bored that you had to drive through snow just to dust my knick-knacks?" Tommy grinned at her, this time adding raised eyebrows. Barbara realised the alternative meaning and tried not to let her face go red. She failed.

"No, I... missed you."

"Me?" Barbara frowned at him. "You only saw me last night when we had a pint after work."

Tommy shrugged. "That was a long time ago. So, where do I start?"

Barbara narrowed her gaze and watched him shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She pushed a cup of steaming instant coffee across the bench. "Why not start by telling me why 14 hours is suddenly such a long time?"

Tommy took the coffee and grinned. "I meant where do I start with the dusting. I don't see any armour or polo trophies in here."

"I keep them at my pile in the country. I have a lovely mansion in Cornwall I retreat to when I get bored."

Tommy laughed. "I suppose I deserved that."

"Hmm. Probably not. If you want to help, I haven't taken the books off the shelves and cleaned them for... hmm, since I moved in..."

"That was years ago."

"I've been busy."

"Do you have a cloth to wipe them with?"

"You are thorough. Yeah, somewhere, but you avoided my question. Why do you need company?"

Her boss looked at her in a way that made no sense. "I'm used to having you around."

* * *

Two hours later Barbara had finished her bathroom and came back into the lounge room. She pulled off her rubber glove with a snap that made Tommy jump.

"Is that all you've done?"

"I started reading some of them."

"Some were Dad's. He won them as prizes at school. He was smarter than you'd think but his family needed money, so he left school early."

"Why would I assume he would not be intelligent? You are."

"Me? Nah, just street smart. So, are you still bored?"

"No. I enjoyed helping, and I have dusted and wiped them all and polished the shelves. I haven't just been reading. What did you have in mind?"

Barbara looked at the clock. It was just after noon. "Lunch. Pub maybe?"

"Sure." She grabbed the back of her couch when Tommy gave her a smile that made her legs tremble. Maybe lunch was a bad idea.

"This was a wonderful idea," Tommy said as he dabbed his chin with his serviette.

"A bit more than the quick pub lunch I had in mind."

* * *

Tommy had insisted they try an establishment he had read about recently in one of his upmarket magazines. Located up a narrow walkway in the heart of the city, Barbara had expected the small pub to be pretentious. Instead, the ten-foot-wide building where they had to squeeze past the bar to reach the row of narrow tables was a revelation. The quick fish and chips over a pint she had planned had morphed into an afternoon of feasting on fresh oysters followed by a succulent, melt-in-the-mouth steak accompanied by crispy, thick cut chips and finished with plates of chocolate treats and ice creams handmade on the premises.

"But you enjoyed it?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, of course. But after that, dinner might be a boiled egg and soldiers."

"Would you like another pint?"

Barbara shook her head. "Nah, better not. I have to take out a personal loan to pay for that steak as it is."

"My shout."

"Sir, you know..."

Tommy held up his hand. "I'm not disrespecting you. This was my suggestion, so my shout. You can pay tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? It's Good Friday. Nothing will be open."

"Then we can stop at Sainsburys on the way home, and you can buy whatever you plan to cook me tomorrow."

"Sainsburys? Why not go straight to Harrods? They probably have nice quail this time of year." Barbara finished her sentence with a snort.

Tommy smiled. "Harrods don't stock sliced white bread."

Barbara lowered her eyes. "Are you suggesting all I can cook is toast?"

Her boss shrugged. "With a side of underwear."

She wanted to reach across and wipe the supercilious grin off his face. Trouble was she could not decide whether to do that with a slap or a kiss. She felt her face going red again. She would feign anger. "Right. I will. Lunch or dinner?"

Tommy's smile lit up his entire face. "Lunch, I think."

"You're on. Come over about noon for 12:30. Now, you can drop me at the Asda near my flat."

It was another two hours before they left the pub. They had started chatting about her flat and moving her refrigerator, and reminiscing about old times. Before they knew it, they had ordered another pint. Then another.

"I really should go. Asda closes at six tonight. Otherwise, it _will_ be toast."

"I don't mind."

"I do."

Tommy paid and they drove to Chalk Farm. "Just drop me here and I'll walk."

"I can park and carry the groceries."

"No." He looked disappointed. "That will spoil the surprise," she added gently.

He nodded and pulled over. "Alright. Noon tomorrow then."

Barbara got out of the car and stood looked back at him. "Yeah. And thanks for today. Helping with the dusting and lunch. I... really enjoyed it."

He beamed at her. "I enjoyed it too."

"Yeah... well, goodnight, Sir."

"Goodnight, Barbara. Sleep well."

* * *

Barbara felt oddly sad to watch him drive away. The day had been fun. Good food, better company and a chance to just relax and be themselves. Tommy was an excellent companion when he was not brooding about his life. She sighed. "What the hell am I going to cook you, Lord Asherton?"

On the way to Asda, Barbara stopped at the local delicatessen run by an Italian family. She occasionally bought a tub of their pasta when she was too tired to even heat up a microwave meal. The old man looked up from his paper. "Buona sera!"

"Bonner sara, Antonio."

"And how can I helpa today? I have a bootiful pesto penne."

"Oh, no, I'm full. I need something foolproof to cook my boss tomorrow for lunch. I want it to be..."

"Impressive?"

"Yeah, but not too much. I'll settle for edible."

Antonio laughed. "This Boss, he important?"

"He likes to think so."

"But you lika him?"

Barbara frowned. "Yeah, of course."

Antonio tapped the side of his nose. "No, you really lika him, eh?"

Barbara felt her face starting to warm. "Maybe. But that doesn't affect what I cook."

Antonio shook his head. "Ah, Bella, of course it do. You musta cook witha the love."

"It's not like that," she said hastily. "We're just friends."

"Then cook him something from Asda."

"Antonio."

The man tossed his head. "You commer here, you wanta food of love." He turned and winked at her.

Barbara sighed. "Yeah. But it has be idiotproof."

Antonio beamed at her and nodded as he patted his corpulent stomach. "I selecta myself. No fuss, but he will want more of you."

"Antonio!"

"Ah, my English not so good. He wanta more of your cooking. Maybe everyday..." he said with a wink.

Fifteen minutes later, Barbara had all her ingredients and a free bottle of Chianti that Antonio insisted would free their spirits.


	2. Good Friday

**GOOD FRIDAY**

Tommy arrived precisely at noon. Barbara answered the door dressed in tight jeans and a black open-necked shirt unbuttoned almost to her bra line. Tommy tried to stop his eyes from popping and focused his attention on the tea towel slung over her shoulder. "Am I too early?"

She smiled. "No. Right on time. Come in."

"I didn't know whether to bring red or white wine, so I brought beer." He held out a six-pack of expensive beer that Barbara rarely drank.

"Thanks. Lunch is almost ready. Have a beer while I put the rest away and check the oven."

When she returned a few minutes later, Tommy noticed two more buttons on her shirt were done up. He hoped he had not been too obvious. "It smells good."

She smiled and sipped her beer. "You sound surprised."

"No, not at all."

"Italian. Easter Antipasto followed by pasta and dessert."

"Easter antipasto?"

"No meat. I wasn't sure if you were traditional at all."

"No, I guess not eating meat on Good Friday is more a habit for me than a belief."

"I usually forget anyway. I do have some nice prosciutto if you'd like it."

Tommy nodded. "I think the tally of my sins is far greater than eating meat on Good Friday."

Barbara shook her head. "Nah," she said with a smile, "I think you're just sinful enough."

She turned and walked back to her kitchen leaving Tommy wondering what she meant.

* * *

The antipasto was foolproof. All she had done was arrange the ingredients on the platter she had created using a dinner plate to trace a circle on an old cardboard box. She had covered it in three layers of aluminium foil to make it respectable. Keeping the colours separated, she had already fashioned the sliced cheese, artichoke hearts, grilled zucchini slices, sun-dried tomatoes, marinated mushrooms, olives and roasted capsicum slivers into triangles that looked like wonky pizza slices. Now as Tommy stood somewhat awkwardly at the end of her bench, she quickly rolled the prosciutto and lay it around the outside edge.

"I'm not used to company," she said picking up the platter as if it was the Crown Jewels.

"Here let me help." Tommy took the tray and placed it on the table. "It looks scrumptious."

"Stop sounding surprised. Oh, hang on... the bread." Barbara retrieved a loaf of crusty white bread from the oven. It gave a promising thud when she tested it with her knuckle. "There's butter if you want it, but there's olive oil and balsamic on the table."

"This is enough for lunch without pasta."

Barbara felt her face redden. "Too much?"

"No, we can always leave some for dinner."

Dinner? Barbara smiled. "Taste it first. You might run for the hills."

Tommy tore off some bread and selected a modest serving of each item. Barbara followed his lead. Soon her trepidation's vanished as they ate and chatted about life.

A bell rang, but it barely registered in her brain. "Is that telling you something needs attention?" Tommy asked.

She jumped up. "Bloody hell."

"Can I help?"

Barbara shoved a bottle in his hand. "Yeah, pour this. The glasses are on the sideboard."

"Chianti?" She turned off the oven and watched as he sniffed the wine. "Nice."

"I thought it'd go with the pasta. Back in a sec."

She retrieved the bowl of tossed salad from the fridge and put it on the table then went back for the pasta. The dish was hot, but the tea towel protected her hands until she placed it on the trivet. "Spinach and ravioli lasagna."

Tommy frowned. "Interesting combination."

Antonio had assured her it was delicious. Now she had to bluff it with Tommy until they could taste it. "Wait till you taste it before you get all haute cuisine on me."

Tommy's ears went red. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I am simply intrigued."

Barbara handed him a sharp knife and a spatula. "Go for it."

She was pleased that the ravioli had set like lasagna. Tommy effortlessly carved out a piece, and she held a plate under it for him to slide it onto before he cut another and plated that. They then helped themselves to salad and more bread.

Barbara waited until Tommy took the first bite. His face lit up with genuine pleasure. "This is good. How do you make it?"

"It's easy really," she said nonchalantly. She was not going to say that Antonio had given her detailed instructions and sold her jars the ingredients.

"No, seriously."

Barbara sighed. "Mix a tub of cream with an equal amount of chicken broth and the same amount of red pasta sauce. Chop some baby spinach and mix with some pesto, then you do a layer of sauce, a layer of spinach pesto and a layer of some ravioli then repeat a few times. Spoon some sauce over the top layer of ravioli. Then you bake it for a while then top with some cheese and paprika then bake that off."

"Well, I am impressed. Very impressed. Here's me thinking I would get toast..."

"Why you..." Barbara whipped him across his shoulder with her tea towel. Tommy backed away and almost toppled off his chair. They both started to laugh.

* * *

Tommy sat on the lounge and rubbed his stomach. He had eaten like a king, and if he were alone, he would probably have a discreet belch. Barbara had gone to considerable effort for him, and he appreciated it.

"That ice cream cake was delicious," he said as she flicked through the television channels.

Barbara looked pleased but shrugged. "It was pretty easy."

"So, you make it all the time?"

"Not exactly."

"You've never made it before, have you?"

She looked at him angrily then turned away. Colour started to creep up her neck. She shook her head. "None of it. Antonio at the deli suggested the menu and gave me the recipes. He sold me all the stuff, but I made it all. Well, not the ravioli or the sauce. But I put it all together."

"Wonderfully. I didn't mean to sound critical, Barbara. Quite the contrary. I am... touched you made such an effort for me."

She twisted to face him. "I... Are you?" For a moment he thought she was going to reach out and touch his face. Instead, she gave a short laugh. "Well, you can cook next time. Want to watch telly?"

Seeing she had been searching for a channel for five minutes, he assumed it was her way of shutting down what was becoming a personal conversation. Heaven forbid they should actually admit they liked each other. He closed his eyes, took a second then answered. "Yes, why not. Is there any ice cream cake left?"

"Yeah. Plenty. Should I give you a doggy bag?"

Tommy sat up. "Why, am I going home?"

Barbara went red. "No!" She went even redder as she tried to extricate herself from both implications. "Well, later... sometime. I'm not throwing you out."

Tommy sat back then grinned at her. "Good to hear. Then yes, another slice, please. And if it's so easy, perhaps the recipe for that too."

Barbara grumbled as she went to the kitchen but returned with two slices. She gave him the plate and tossed a piece of paper at him. "See, idiot proof. Mix some biscuits and chopped nuts with melted butter. Stick them to the side of a line loaf tin. Blend heaps of chocolate and cream with glucose syrup and Frangelico. Pour in the tin and freeze."

Tommy frowned as he picked up the recipe and handed it back to her. "Barbara, I don't doubt you. I think your dinner was marvellous. And, to know you stepped out of your comfort zone for me... It means a lot."

Barbara snatched the paper. "Yeah. Ta. Eat your cake."

They ate in silence as they watched Fred Astaire and Judy Garland in Easter Parade. Eventually, Barbara spoke. "This is not really your thing. We can watch the news. Or the doco channel."

"You think I am above a little Easter romance?"

Barbara turned and glared at him. "Yes."

"Well, I'm not." He was no longer sure they were talking about the movie. He wondered if Barbara thought he was trying to bed her as a holiday distraction. "Well, I am. I would never have and Easter affair."

He watched as she studied him, apparently trying to work out what he was saying. He wished he knew himself. It had never been a conscious thought, but now that the idea of making love to her was in his mind, he was struggling to let it go. He coughed, hoping that would resolve the mess he had created.

"I see. Good to know," she said cautiously. "Just watch the film, Tommy."

* * *

Barbara noticed his reaction to her casual use of his name. His eyes opened as large as saucers, but he had not responded. He had not even looked at her. She wondered why then thought he might not want to draw attention to it after she had made a fuss about his compliments about her cooking. She remembered once that he told her the greater discordance was not when sounds were apart in pitch, but when they were close but never aligning. That was like their relationship. They had moments of harmony, but whenever they tried to synchronise, it all went wrong.

She stared at the TV. Next to her, he stared at it too, but she would wager he had no more idea of the plot than she did. A whole Fed Astaire dance routine went by before Tommy spoke. "Thank you."

"Seemed..." She could not think of a word.

"Right?"

"Time. It seemed like it was time."

They both continued to watch the screen. "Good, it is."

* * *

Barbara had her hand on the couch between them. As casually as he could, Tommy put his almost next to hers. Ten minutes later, he inched it closer until they just touched. Barbara's face went pink, but she did not look at him. Tommy smiled. It was progress.

The film ended, and Barbara glanced at the clock. It was almost five o'clock. "Want to watch the early news?"

"Yes, we should know what's happening in the world I suppose."

Barbara quickly found the BBC. After fifteen minutes of doom and gloom, they ran a story about the Easter egg hunt in Windsor Great Park. "Looks like fun," Barbara said.

"Yes, the children look happy. Imagine putting out all those eggs."

"Do you do that in Cornwall?"

"Yes, Mother and Judith organise it on Easter Sunday. I sometimes go."

"Not this year? You had time off?"

Tommy was not sure how to answer. He had wanted to stay in London, closer to Barbara. He was more comfortable around her than his family. "I prefer to stay here."

"And miss those eggs? I suppose you can always buy yourself one or two."

"I can. What about you? Would you like to go down this year? We could drive down tomorrow."

"No. That's a family thing for your estate. Besides, I don't do Easter eggs."

Tommy noticed her tone. There was sadness. "Why not?"

Barbara shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

Tommy noticed tears welling in her eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you, Barbara. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's not you. When... after Terry died, my parents stopped giving Easter eggs because it reminded them of how happy he had been hunting around the house for them. No one's given me eggs since I was 15."

Tommy put his hand over hers and squeezed. "That was wrong of them."

Barbara snuffled then took a deep breath. "It was their way of coping. I don't blame them. Do you want to watch another movie?"

* * *

Three movies later, they had finished the Chianti, the beer Tommy brought and some she had in her fridge. Barbara was almost asleep. "I should go to bed," she groaned.

Tommy sighed. He wanted nothing more than to suggest they both go to bed, but he knew Barbara would assume he was taking advantage. He would never do that and was not even sure he wanted to make love even though he had thought of little else all evening. He just could not bear the thought of leaving. "I'll call a cab."

"You didn't drive?"

"No, I thought..."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Hmm?"

"I might want to drink more than I could if I was driving. It is double demerits if you get caught this weekend. And it doesn't set a good example."

"You're such a well-behaved citizen, Lord Asherton."

"I am." _Heaven knows right now I don't want to be._

Barbara laughed. "You can stay here if like. It'll be hell trying to get a cab now."

For a moment they stared at each other. Tommy was trying to decipher if he had been invited to share her bed or just bunk on the couch. He thought he should impress on her that he did not expect anything to happen. "I should go."

Barbara nodded. Her eyes hardened, and Tommy instantly regretted his words. "Suit yourself." She sat watching him. He wanted to lean over and kiss her, but he feared he would be Aikidoed painfully onto the floor. He pulled out his phone.

"They said ten minutes."

"Okay." Barbara stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Barbara," he said as he followed. "I had a wonderful day. Thank you for cooking. It truly was delicious."

She gave him a slight smile. "I had fun too. Here, I made you a doggy bag."

Tommy took it from her, allowing his fingers to brush hers. "Thank you." He leant down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. His lips burned as they touched her skin and it took all his self-control not to drop the bag and sweep her into his arms.

Outside a horn tooted loudly. Tommy waited for her to ask him to stay.

"You'd better go."


	3. Easter Saturday Morning

**EASTER SATURDAY**

MORNING

Although he had slept only fitfully, Tommy woke early. He had an idea that he hoped would redeem him after last night's confusing ending. He had been a fool, and a coward. Even as he sat in the cab and watched her, he could have changed his mind. He could tell Barbara was holding back tears. He feared that she thought even though she had made overtures, he was not interested in her beyond friendship. Tommy imagined she felt embarrassed and angry, but she could not be more wrong, he loved her. Last night was the first time that thought had settled comfortably on him; the first time he had believed in the possibility of love above the certainty of friendship. Now, he regretted not telling the cab to stop and racing back to her, instead of allowing the driver to whisk him away. All his arguments about honour felt hollow. He had simply been too scared to be wrong.

Tommy showered and dressed quickly. On the internet, he had found a boutique off Bond Street that had most of what he needed. Despite the light flurries of snow, Tommy walked to burn off energy and keep his mind off his guilt. It took him just under thirty minutes, and he arrived about ten minutes before it opened. The shop was quaint, a Dickensian throwback to a century long past. Its timber-front had a large bay window. Snow had accumulated at the base of each pane adding to the magic. A wonderful aroma seeped from underneath the heavy timber door which was painted in a brilliant red. Tommy sighed wishing Barbara was with him.

He emerged from the shop an hour later. He could not walk home as he planned. Ignoring the sniggers and raised eyebrows of strangers, he struggled to Bond Street where he hoped to hail a cab.

* * *

Barbara's flat was squeaky clean. The dishes were washed and stacked, the lounge room vacuumed and the rubbish taken to the communal bin in the back lane. She glanced at her watch. It was almost ten o'clock. She was surprised she had not had a text or a call from Tommy thanking her for the day. An hour ago she had been angry; now she was mildly concerned. Even though he had fled at her invitation to stay, his breeding would have ensured he thanked her for the meal.

She sat and looked at her phone. Maybe he had food poisoning? Unlikely - she ate the same food and was fine. Maybe he had gone home and finished a bottle of single malt? That was much more his style. He was probably nursing the mother of all hangovers. That gave her some satisfaction. Barbara had tossed and turned in misery all night and now feared that her invitation to stay had abhorred him so much that he did not dare contact her. She vacillated between mortification and anger. How dare he think that she had suggested anything more than staying on her sofa? Even she had no idea what she had been suggesting. She had intended to take his lead. Fleeing in terror was not one of the responses she had predicted.

She picked up the phone.

* * *

When his phone rang, Tommy could not reach it before it went to voicemail. He cursed, earning a stern look in the rearview mirror from his Sikh cab driver. He glared back. "Just drive."

* * *

Barbara threw her phone onto the sofa. "You don't even have the courage to talk to me. Bastard!"

Her nostrils flared as she inhaled slowly and deeply. She let out their breath in a long, high-pitched snarl. Twleve times she repeated it until she began to feel calmer.

 _Ding dong, dong ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, dong, ding, ding dong. Ding dong, dong ding, ding, ding..._

"Alright! Who bloody died? I'm coming."

Barbara expected it to be Mr Liddie, the jovial but impatient Irishman from three doors up. Every year he brought her flowers at Christmas and Easter. She swung open the door and stopped dead in her track. She stared at the sight before her. A six-foot pink rabbit in a light blue waistcoat stared back at her. One ear stood upright but the left one flopped over almost covering the rabbit's eye. Its belly was swollen. Actually, Barbara thought it looked pregnant. She glanced down the see Tommy's brogues sticking out from under the rabbit's feet.

"What the hell?"

"Happy Easter, Barbara. I know it's only Saturday and the Easter Bunny usually comes on Sunday, but where was I going to put her?"

She noticed the hand around the rabbit's throat when Tommy held out the life-sized rabbit. "Er... agh... Maybe you should bring your friend inside."

Barbara stood back as Tommy steered the huge stuffed toy into her lounge room. He stood holding it with a huge grin on his face. "This is Jemima."

"Jemima? Isn't the Easter Bunny a boy?"

"Then he wouldn't have eggs?"

"Rabbit's don't lay eggs, Sir, as you damned well know." Barbara was fighting her urge to instantly forgive him. He would have to at least try to apologise.

"True," he replied with an awkward laugh, "she came with that name, but I selected her contents."

"Contents?"

"There's a zipper near her bellybutton. Under the coat. Just pull it up."

Tommy held up the legs of the rabbit expectantly. Barbara was curious, and although she had no intention of telling him, a little excited. She carefully unzipped Jemima. Inside she could feel Easter eggs. The frost around her heart melted a little more. She pulled a giant gold-wrapped egg from the stomach. Underneath the sign saying 2.5 kg, she noticed the sticker proudly displaying the maker's royal warrant. The egg would have cost him a fortune. "Is this your idea of an apology?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. "No."

"That's definitive."

"I am sorry about the way we parted. I want to talk about that too, but that's not why I bought Jemima. Well, not entirely. As soon as you said last night that you had not received eggs in years, I thought I would redress that."

Barbara put the egg carefully on her table. "By weight, it seems."

"There's more," he said sheepishly.

"More what? Apology?"

"Eggs."

Barbara carefully felt around inside Jemima. She found a total of 26 eggs of different flavours as well as four rolls of beautifully wrapped pralines. "Tommy, I can't accept all these."

He looked hurt. "Why not?"

"Apart from the weight gain, heart attack and diabetes?"

He grinned at her. "I guess I got a little carried away. You don't have to eat them all today."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, that is a relief."

"And I could always help."

"I'm sure you _think_ you can."

He hung his head. "Are you saying we're not friends anymore?"

"Don't turn this on me. We're not five remember. We don't stop being friends because of one fight. Arguing has never stopped us before, so I don't see why it would now."

He looked relieved. "No, it shouldn't. It hasn't. It won't."

She shook her head. For an articulate man he was inept at discussing anything personal. "You fled here last night as if you were being chased by a swarm of carnivorous bees. Then you ignore my call before turning up with a massive rabbit and half the world's chocolate supply. What am I supposed to think?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what exactly? I don't even know what happened. One minute we are watching TV and everything seemed fine. All I said was that I was that you were welcome to stay here and you flew into some sort of panic." She raised herself to her full height and glared at him.

"I didn't panic," he said evenly, "I didn't want you to think that I had... expectations."

"Expectations of what?"

"Sleeping..." He paused.

"You didn't want me to think you had expectations of sleeping? Are you saying my couch is too uncomfortable? You could have just said that. You could have had my bed." Barbara watched his face turn darker and darker.

"I thought you might think I assumed your invitation had been to _share_ your bed."

"I never said that."

Tommy looked down. "I know. But..."

Barbara was not going to let him off without giving her a clear statement about what he wanted from their friendship. "But what, Tommy?"

"You didn't say it was the couch either."

"Right, so instead of checking, you just upped and ran away?"

"No. It wasn't like that."

"Yes. Yes, it was."

"I kept hoping you would ask me to stay."

Barbara's heart began to race. "Why would I when you were trying so hard to escape?"

"I didn't. I thought my kiss might give you the hint that I wanted to stay. I hoped you'd ask me not to go."

"I thought you were trying to let me down gently. I felt... humiliated."

"No! Were you? I'm sorry." He moved closer. "I was trying to be a gentleman, but even if I had started on the couch, I wasn't sure I would stay there."

Now Barbara went red and looked down. "Why not?"

"Because I wanted to... be with you."

"Hmmph."

"Don't humph. Is that such a surprise?" he asked quietly. Tommy moved so he was right in front of her. "What I don't know is whether you wanted that too."

"I don't know what I wanted. I just wanted you to stay."

Tommy stroked her arm. "That's a start."

"I need... to think."

"Do you want me to go?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Good." Tommy picked up an egg from the table and held it out to her. "Chocolate is good for thinking. Am I forgiven?"

Barbara took it then looked at the array on her table. "You think turning up here with all that and trying to buy my favour makes everything all right?"

"I wasn't trying to buy your forgiveness. I was trying to show I care. Deeply. Incredibly deeply."

"They have a word for incredibly deep care. Don't you think it says everything that neither of us can use it?"

"No. Because words are hollow. Over the years... we've shown we care. We care in so many ways that most people can't even comprehend. But lately it's been changing. And it scares me as much as it excites me. I feel like I am groping around in the dark. I care for you in ways I've never cared for anyone. I'm scared I will rush you, overwhelm you, and ruin it all."

Barbara had a lump in her throat. "Soppy bugger."

"Soppy?"

"Yeah, soppy. That's the... loveliest thing anyone ever said to me."

Tommy put his arms over her shoulders. He rested his forehead against hers. "So where do we go from here?"

Barbara moved back and looked up at him. "The zoo."

"The zoo?"

She laughed at his expression. "Yeah. I want to take up your invitation and go to the zoo."

"Not what I expected, but yeah, sure. Why not?"


	4. Easter Saturday Afternoon

Sorry I missed posting this yesterday - unexpected visitors.

* * *

 **EASTER SATURDAY**

AFTERNOON

"Jemima looks uncomfortable."

Barbara shook her head and laughed. "Tommy?"

He lifted the life-sized rabbit across to the sofa and used the ruse of sitting it up to watch the television to sneak a pack of pralines into his jacket pocket. "Should we leave the television on for her?"

"Ugh." He smiled as Barbara rolled her eyes at him.

"That's a no then?"

"As cute as Jemima is, I am not wasting electricity on a stuffed animal watching television."

Tommy covered the rabbit's ears. "Shh. You'll hurt her feelings."

"Are you coming? Or do you want to stay with your toy?"

Tommy hurried over to her before Barbara pulled her door shut and double-checked it was locked. "Cab or walk?"

"Why don't we take a boat from Camden Lock?"

"It's quicker to walk," Barbara replied with a slight frown.

"But not as... nice." He stopped himself saying romantic.

She blushed slightly then nodded. "Okay. Any animals, in particular, you want to see?"

It felt as if she wanted to avoid any discussion about their feelings. He would give her time and space. "Cute and cuddly ones I think. No reptiles or hungry carnivores."

"Last I heard they don't feed paying guests to the animals."

He could almost feel her eyes rolling. "I'm not taking any chances thank you."

She smiled up at him. "Wimp."

He sighed. "Yes, I am."

* * *

The boat was full of slightly inebriated Aussie backpackers on their way to Little Venice. Barbara and Tommy sat at the stern and shared little jokes and comments about their fellow passengers and their amazed reactions to the sights and sounds. Barbara did not object when Tommy put his arm around the back of their seat. He leant in close to say something she never heard. His breath tickled her neck. Even though she had suggested coming out to avoid anything physical, she now wanted to grab him and pull him into a fierce kiss. She clenched her fists and hoped her face did not betray her.

When the arrived at the zoo pier, Tommy took her hand to help her alight. He held it until they were through the gate and inside the zoo. "I didn't want to lose you in the crowd," he said when he released his grip. Barbara did not say there was little chance given they had only seen three other couples and a family with two young boys.

"Africa first?" he asked looking at the map he had been given by the ticket seller.

"Yeah, why not. Although Africa has lots of hungry carnivores."

"Yes, but they are over here." He pointed to the map, "In the Land of the Lions. This area only has the giraffes and hippos."

"Hippopotamus kill more people than lions," she told him as they walked towards the enclosure. "They attack people swimming in their watering holes or crossing rivers."

Tommy stared at her as if looking over glasses. "Thank you, Barbara. I am aware of that, but I do not plan on swimming with them."

"I just thought I would imitate you, Scaredy-cat Font of all Knowledge."

Tommy frowned. "Right Miss Pugnacious Porcupine," he said making a grab for her but missing as she sidestepped him, "I will swim across their pool to show you I am not a scaredy-cat."

"I wouldn't tempt fate if I were you. I reckon you've got a better chance trying to cuddle a lion."

Barbara slowed, and Tommy pounced. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Before she could object, he kissed the back of her neck. Her struggling stopped instantly. He kissed her neck again before letting her go. "Am I really such an arrogant prince?"

Barbara turned and gave him a smile that took his breath away. She was flushed and slightly out of breath, and her eyes were wide. She looked contented and as if he was the centre of her world. It was a look he wanted to see often.

"Mostly," she said breaking the momentary spell.

"You _are_ full of cheek today."

"Mmm, I have mischief on my mind." She raced on ahead. "Come on. The giraffes are up here."

* * *

They spent two hours strolling through the zoo. True to his word, Tommy avoided the reptiles and lions. Despite the chilly weather, he bought them icecreams, so they stopped to watch kangaroos lazing in the grass.

Barbara finished her cone and sighed. "I wish they had wombats here."

"Why wombats? They look boring. Why not something more exotic like polar bears or a cuddly animal like a panda?"

"No! Wombats are great. They're feisty little things with minds of their own."

"Oh, I see, there are family connections."

"What?"

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm.

"You deserved that."

Tommy put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. "You are so predictable, Havers," he said as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Would you want it any other way?"

"No. No, I don't think I would."

Tommy turned and pulled her into a full embrace. Barbara hesitated then put her hands on his hips. They both looked at each other expectantly, but he did not attempt to move closer. She wondered what he was thinking. "Tommy?"

"Would you like some chocolate?"

Barbara closed her eyes. "Yeah, why not?"

* * *

Another hour later they were standing at Penguin Beach, a large swimming pool fashioned after a South American beach. Humboldt penguins stood in the sun as if sunbathing.

Barbara pointed excitedly. "With those white stripes running from the eyes to their ears, it looks like they're wearing sunglasses."

"You have a very vivid imagination, Barbara."

"Too vivid at times for my own good."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Tommy frowned, seemingly oblivious to her growing frustration. She had decided to come to the zoo because it seemed romantic and a far more natural environment for them to finally shed their nerves and move towards what they both seemed to want. Only Tommy had been more interested in chocolate and animals than her. At the Outback display, she had assumed the kangaroos would be the only witnesses to their first kiss. Instead, the roos had watched him feed her chocolate. Admittedly it had been excellent chocolate, and he had caressed her face as he fed her, but he had not kissed her. It seemed to be a barrier for both of them. She knew that once it happened, they would virtually run back to her flat and tear each other's clothes off, but they had to kiss first. Her need was becoming so urgent that it was affecting her whole body. Every touch was sweet agony.

As they watched the awkward birds waddling around, Tommy surprised her by taking her hand. Progress!

"Barbara?"

"No more chocolate."

He laughed. "I haven't got any left."

"Good. My trousers already feel more uncomfortable than before."

"Mine too."

The exchanged a cheeky glance. "Barbara?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to walk back to your flat or take the boat?"

She sighed. "Walk." She needed to burn off energy. She turned to walk away.

"Wait."

She turned back, suddenly aware he still had her hand. "Is this where you kiss me?"

He smiled. "Is that what you want?"

What a question! He eyes looked so earnest and concerned that she lost her nerve. "Just a little one?"

"Like this?"

Tommy lowered his head and stopped millimetres from her. It felt as if electricity was arcing between them. "Yes, like that. Only closer."

Their lips barely touched. Barbara stopped breathing. Tommy's hand tightened around hers. His face was slightly rough as it brushed against hers. The woody, clean scent of aftershave and soap filled her head and evoked memories of being in his car. She felt safe yet scared. Alive but wanting to break free of her old shackles. She grabbed the railing of the enclosure before moving her hand to find Tommy's waist. He pressed his lips harder then pulled away. _No!_

He stood back with an embarrassed grin. "We shouldn't do too much more of that."

"Why not?"

His grin turned hungry and to Barbara's mind, decidedly sexy. Her whole body tingled with anticipation.

"When you said you wanted to come to the zoo, I thought you needed time. I want to honour that. I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for."

"I do. Well, I did. I thought I did. Now I want..."

He kissed her again. This time their arms circled each other pulling their bodies together. Barbara sighed when his hand squeezed her waist then slowly moved down over her hip and around to cup her rump. She swayed forward, jumping slightly when her stomach rubbed against his groin. It was evident that his body wanted the same as hers.

"Tommy, we should leave. Right now."

"When we get to your flat, pack a bag. I think we should go somewhere else tonight."

"Your place?"

"No. Would a hotel sound too... forward?"

She blushed. "No." Her voice sounded an octave higher than she intended.

"Good. I don't want you to think that... I'm not a gentleman."

Barbara laughed. "And here's me thinking that the Valentino of the Met would be strong and assured."

"Not with you." He caressed her backside sending shivers up her spine. "It's a lot easier when it doesn't matter. When you care deeply about someone, it's important not to rush."

"Not much fear of that after this afternoon. I thought you would never kiss me."

Tommy bent close and whispered in her ear. "If I told you what my body wants right now, you'd be shocked."

She nibbled on his earlobe taking great satisfaction in his whimper. "No, Tommy, I wouldn't because mine wants the same thing."

"It does?"

"Is that a surprise? Right now I'm eyeing that beach and thinking From Here to Eternity."

They both turned to look at the enclosure. Several penguins had gathered near their feet looking up at them. They turned and squawked at each other. Tommy laughed then took Barbara's face with both hands. "They seemed to be enjoying the show."

Barbara slipped her hand under his shirt. "One more so we don't disappoint them?"


	5. Easter Sunday

**EASTER SUNDAY**

Tommy opened the curtains to reveal a sunny morning. "Happy Easter, Barbara."

Barbara opened her eyes and smiled. "Happy Easter."

He turned his head towards her. She hastily tucked the sheet up under her arms. In her mind, it may have protected her dignity, but it also outlined her shape beneath the cover. Tommy had intended to order breakfast, but now he wanted to make love to her again. He smiled. "You don't have to pull the sheet up. I know what's under there."

"You haven't seen it in daylight."

He watched the way her face blushed, starting at her neck and moving up. "We should change that right now."

She laughed. "Oh, should we?"

As he turned and walked towards her, he watched Barbara looking him up and down. Her gaze settled on his groin. With each step, his desire grew stronger. Barbara pushed the sheet down and rolled to face him. The bed dipped under his weight as he knelt on the edge. To his surprise, Barbara knelt up and moved towards him.

"I love you, Barbara."

Her reply was cut short by his fierce kiss.

* * *

"Hungry?"

Barbara ran her fingertip across his chest. "Hmm, mainly for you."

"Insatiable woman." Tommy hugged her closer and she gratefully snuggled against him.

"Who would have ever thought we'd be lying naked together in a hotel room?"

Tommy laughed then kissed her neck. "Me, on several occasions over the years."

Barbara was shocked. She had never suspected that. "Really?"

"You never thought about it?"

She felt her skin heat under his lips. "Well, we all harbour fantasies I suppose, but not seriously. I never thought..."

He stopped kissing her. "Don't you dare say anything about our differences."

She poked him in his stomach, only partially playfully. "I wasn't going to. I was going to say that I never thought you had any interest... until recently."

"I did, but there were so many obstacles, and I couldn't risk spoiling what we had."

"Yeah. We were different people then."

"Not really. We were just drowning in expectations and baggage. Even yesterday, I was too scared to say I love you in case..."

"I said I didn't?"

"No, maybe in case you said you did. I am not very good at managing personal relationships. I didn't want to ruin everything."

"We've had a personal relationship for nearly a decade."

Tommy's hand caressed her back. "Yes, we have, haven't we?"

"We've just added sex, that's all." She reached over and pushed the lock of hair from his eye.

"Just? Such a casual phrase for a rather significant step."

"But it hasn't changed our feelings, has it? Only the expression of them. I love you, Tommy, more than life itself, and I always will." The hand that had been playing with his hair now gently guided his head close enough for her to kiss him. Soft and tender at first, it soon morphed into a deep and heady exchange. Barbara broke for air. "I never thought I deserved to feel like this."

"You do. We both do." Tommy rolled her on top of him and kissed her.

* * *

It was lunchtime before they finally ate. After making love for a second time that morning, Tommy had phoned Reception and extended their stay. They had then curled up in each other's arms and slept until Barbara's rumbling stomach had woken them both.

Barbara had showered and was enjoying watching him when Room Service had arrived. By the time Tommy emerged wrapped in a towel with damp hair and beads of water running down his chest, Barbara had arranged their breakfast on the table beside the window.

"Yes, yes, you look sexy, but a girl has gotta keep her strength up."

Tommy laughed then gave her a quick kiss before sitting in the chair opposite her. "So do I. Making love with you is exhausting."

Barbara frowned. "I'm sorry."

"What? No. Don't be sorry. It's wonderful. You make me feel like no one else has."

"Eat your lunch before it goes cold."

"So much for my declaration of love."

"Noted, and returned."

"Barbara!"

She looked up from her club sandwich and shrugged. "Tommy, if you keep saying things like that, we may never eat again. Are we staying here again tonight?"

"Do you want to?"

She nodded. "Seeing you had to pay for it earlier, yes, we should. I don't like wasting money."

"It was worth it."

"Anyway, I like it here. It was a good idea."

"I thought neutral ground..."

"You were right. It was less intimidating."

She thought back to yesterday afternoon. Their first nervous kiss at the zoo had been thrilling and full of anticipation. They had raced back to her flat, grabbed the bag she kept packed in case they had to travel quickly to a distant crime, and phoned a cab. Tommy had not wanted to go home to retrieve his bag. "I have everything I need here with me," he had said as he kissed her.

Barbara had expected to be whisked off to a posh city hotel, but Tommy had directed the cab to the East End. Barbara was relieved. Even though she had wanted what seemed inevitable, she had been scared that it would be a failure or that he would be repulsed by her body or her scars. Being in a hotel where she was afraid to touch anything would only have made her nerves worse.

The hotel, by the waterfront, was in an old warehouse converted into chic apartments. Although it did not have a separate living room, their apartment had a large living zone with a huge arched window that looked out over the river. The bed was beside a second large window with a better view up the Thames. Centuries-old masonry walls, in places patched with new bricks to hide old doorways, softened the hard lines of modern Scandinavian furniture. Barbara had felt instantly at home.

Now, as they sat eating, they were at ease with the room and each other. "This room is a great choice," she told him.

His smile told her he had understood. "I didn't think the Savoy was the right setting for us."

Barbara wiped the last crumbs from her face. "Oh?"

"It's too pretentious, even for me. There I have to be Lord Asherton. Here, I can just be Tommy, a middle-aged man making love to his girlfriend."

His words made Barbara laugh, but also blush. "Speaking of which..."

Tommy glanced at the waste bin. "Don't get yourself too excited. I have to go for a walk first."

"Need more recovery time?"

"No." He shook his head. Now it was his turn to feel embarrassed. "I think we passed a Boots up the road. I didn't realise we would be so..."

Barbara smiled at him. It was cute that he was embarrassed. "Randy?"

"Hmm, something like that. I felt guilty even bringing one pack with me."

"Clearly you thought Jemima would work."

He looked down. "They've been in my jacket pocket for weeks. Just in case things... developed." He looked out the window as he finished the last of his sandwich.

Barbara walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Always thinking ahead."

"Now I will stock up. Then we need to make an appointment to visit my doctor."

"What, for a health check? I can assure you..."

Tommy held up his hand. "No, not that, but... we need to see what other options there are."

"For what?"

He twisted his head to look at her and she knew he thought it was self-evident. "Protection. It sounds selfish, I know, but I don't want anything between us. Personally, I wouldn't mind, but I'd never endanger you."

"Wouldn't mind what?"

"Any consequences."

"Tommy! We've had sex four times and you're talking about children?" She walked across and stared out the window.

Tommy stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I think I'm talking more about our future together. I want that. Marriage. Children if they come along. I wouldn't even mind if we had a child for Christmas."

Barbara frowned but nestled back against him. "They don't come gift wrapped from Harrods."

He kissed her neck. "I do know how it all works. But I'd never rush you. It has to be a mutual decision."

Barbara picked up the barest trace of bitterness in his voice. Whatever they did as a couple, they had to keep talking. "Tommy, it may not be easy for me to have children. After I was shot..."

His arms tightened around her. "It's okay, Barbara. I will never regret it, either way. What about the other question?"

"What other question?"

"When would you like to get married? And where?"

Barbara laughed. "Isn't that a presumption? Or is that an awkward proposal?"

"Neither. I did ask you last night, remember?"

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because we were... consummating our... affair."

Tommy leant so close that his breath made her shiver with memory and anticipation. "This is not an affair. It's the start of our future."

"Uh-huh" It was all she could manage. She leant her head back against him, opening her neck to his lips.

His chest shook as he laughed silently. "Is that a yes?"

"I used to have this... daydream... fantasy I suppose, where you got down on bended knee in the middle of Trafalgar Square and proposed."

"Shall I call a cab?"

Barbara looked at the reflection of his face in the window. He looked at ease. Happiness radiated from him. "No. In my fantasy you had a ring."

"What sort?"

"I have no idea. It was just a silly notion. I don't know why I even mentioned it."

"Because at the back of your mind you doubt this is more than an Easter affair. But it is. I am not going to walk away. I get carried away. Maybe talk of marriage and children is too early, but hold the thought, because I want that, when you're ready." Tommy was nuzzling the back of her neck in a way that made her knees tremble.

"I do too. Are you sure you would cope with any 'consequences'?"

"Hmm. Positive."

"Then forget Boots." Barbara seized his hand and dragged him, willingly, towards the bed.

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS MORNING**

HOWENSTOWE

"Barbara, are you ready?"

"Nearly."

"Hurry up. Everyone's already in the lounge room waiting."

Barbara came out of the bathroom dressed only in her knickers and quickly pulled on her jeans and a jumper. "Right let's go."

Tommy stood staring at her. "I wish you'd put a bra on."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise, I will be thinking about what's under that jumper the whole morning."

"Serves you right for being a randy old earl." Barbara walked up to him and playfully patted him on his tail.

"Not so much of the old thank you, Lady Asherton." Tommy waited until she had stepped past him. "I'm still young enough to..." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him before kissing the back of her neck on the spot he knew drove her wild. As his hands dived under her jumper in search of her untamed breasts, he felt a small box tucked into her jeans. "What are you hiding here?"

Barbara pulled away. "Something for later. Oh no, don't use those puppy dog eyes on me. You'll just have to wait." She made a dash for the door.

* * *

It was nearly two hours before they were alone again. Presents had been given and toasts made. Now Dorothy was supervising lunch, Judith had taken her new boyfriend for a ride up on the cliffs, and Peter had gone upstairs to phone his girlfriend who was visiting her family in York.

"So," Tommy said as they walked out into the courtyard for some air, "I'm sorry I didn't think to give you your present alone."

Barbara fingered her new necklace, and intertwined T and B studded with emeralds. "I love this. Thank you."

"And I like my new watch."

"Good."

He put his arms around her and kissed her. It rapidly escalated, and when he realised his hands were under her jumper and searching for the button on her jeans, he remembered they were in full view from the house. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the path leading down to the cove. At the flat grassy spot just before the steps he stopped and kissed her again. Her hands fumbled for his belt. "Tommy, we shouldn't."

He laughed. "I can see how much you object." She pulled away and straightened her jumper. "Barbara? I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. Not at all. It's just that we might not get another chance before lunch." She pulled a small package from her jeans. "I hope you like this one too."

Tommy accepted the box which was about the size of a pen box. He imagined she had bought him a new Mont Blanc after his other one had been lost at a crime scene. "Thank you, Barbara."

She studied him nervously as he opened it. Inside was a white stick sitting on a bed of cotton wool. "A thermometer?"

"No, you idiot. Turn it over."

Tommy turned it and grinned like a madman when he saw a smiley face and the words 'You're Pregnant'. He turned to Barbara. "Are you? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I did a test last week. Then one every day. That one is the one I did this morning. They've all said the same thing."

"Here, sit down. Do you need water or something?"

Barbara laughed. "Not until about August, I'd say. Stop fussing. I'm not made of gla..."

His lips were on hers and in a few seconds they were lying on the grass, kissing, snuggling and sharing the moment. "I'm so happy, Barbara. I love you."

"Noted, and returned."

Tommy laughed then kissed her. It was a standard phrase between them. It was usually also a prelude to making love.


End file.
